Mi querida chica robot
by NicoleKalafina97
Summary: Un científico crea una robot llamada Rin, a la cual instala programas que la ayudaran a sobrevivir,pero no tenia uno se llamaba "corazón" al morir el científico, ella se lo instala y se muda a otro lugar y conoce a un chico llamado Len empleando el amor.


**Hola soy NicoleKalafina97! yo escribire fic de Ren y Lin, espero que sean de su agrado n_n**

**Los personajes no son míos, son del programa Vocaloid que es de la compañía Yamaha**

* * *

><p><strong>Mi querida chica robot<strong>

Una mañana fría en un laboratorio viejo se encontraba muy lejos de las ciudades en medio de un bosque un científico su apellido era Kagamine parecía que estaba elaborando un proyecto una chica robot, una chica piel blanca, pelo rubio los ojos los tenia cerrados

-Yo se que un día voy a terminarte y abrirás los ojos- dijo el científico un una sonrisa-

Unos meses después el científico había terminado su robot

-Abre los ojos- Decía desesperado

Mientras esperaba impacientemente apunto de rendirse, que no funciono la robot abrió sus ojos color azul cielo

-Los abrió- Dijo con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Quien soy? ¿quien eres?

La robot se le quedo mirando

-Tu nombre es Rin Kagamine- le dijo ala robot

-Rin- dijo con dudas

-Si, no te gusta?-Dijo quitando su sonrisa

-Si- Dijo sonriendo- Pero no me has dicho quien eres

-Yo soy tu creador- Dijo feliz

Después pasaron los años el científico le enseño muchas cosas a Rin, además le compraba ropa y una diadema con un moño blanco justo en el centro de su cabeza, eran felices.

Un día Rin estaba viendo la computadora del científico, cuando de repente hallo un archivo donde esta los programas que ella tenia, como la creo, instrucciones, etc. etc. de repente encontró un archivo que no tenia en su sistema, se llamaba "CORAZON" después de mirar este, fue con el científico a preguntarle sobre esto.

-Amo? quería preguntarle algo-Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Que pasa Rin?- Dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa

-En su computadora encontré un programa se llama "corazón" que programa es?- Dijo con sonrisa

-Pues... es para que sientas Felicidad, tristeza, enojo, nervios todos los sentimientos-Le contesto

-Y que es felicidad?-Pregunto

-Es cuando te sientes feliz por alguna razón. -Contesto con sonrisa

-Amo estas feliz?- Dijo, con gran duda

-Si es por eso que sonrió-Dijo con una sonrisa mas bella

-Amo yo quiero ese programa me lo instalas- Dijo con sonrisa

Al científico se le borro su sonrisa, causando un rostro serio.

-Que pasa? - Dijo Rin, repentinamente su sonrisa se borro.

-Nunca debes usar este programa, es demasiado pesado para ti-Dijo, demostrando una gran tristeza en su rostro

-Entiendo- Dijo

pasaron los años lentamente, al transcurso de los años el científico fue enfermando poco a poco hasta llegar a una enfermedad grave.

-Rin-Dijo el científico casi sin aliento, tomando la suave mano de esta -Quiero que cuando me muera te vayas a un lugar lejos de aquí- Dijo casi sin el habla

-Si amo pero ¿que es morir?- Pregunto, dudosamente.

-Es cuando alguien se queda dormido y nunca vuelve a despertar, NUNCA - Dijo, luchando por hablar.

-Amo, y a donde me iré?- Dijo aun con gran duda.

-No lose, pero muy lejos de aquí- Dijo el científico, con unas grandes lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas

-Amo, estas llorando? estas triste?- Pregunto

-Si, muy triste -Dijo llorando

-Amo y te volveré a ver? - Pregunto aun con dudas.

-No -Dijo, luchando por no cerrar sus ojos

-Amo porque no? - Pregunto

-Porque estaré muerto, es por eso, que estoy triste. No te volveré a ver a mi querida chica robot- Dijo con unas grandes lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos

-Amo...- Dijo con gran tristeza

-Por cierto Rin, no quiero que te instales el programa de "corazón"-Llorando

-Papa...- Dijo, con tristeza

-Por fin me dijiste como siempre eh querido, sin un programa estoy muy feliz... - Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa.

Después de todo esto, el científico cerro sus ojos para no abrirlos jamás, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ya que Rin le dijo "papa" por primera vez. Una semana después Rin apunto de iniciar su viaje de irse a otro lugar lejos de ahí como se lo prometió a su papa Se quedo mirando fijamente a aquella computadora se acercó a ella y busco el programa de "corazón".

-Lo siento papa pero.. Me quiero instalar este programa- Dijo, decidida.

Busco el programa se conecto los cables que tenia la computadora, sintió un poco raro, no duro mucho, pero por fin pudo tener aquel programa.

-Comenzando descarga de programa-Dijo seria

El programa empezó a descargarse

-100% empezando efectuación- Seria- Ejecución completada descarga con éxito-Dijo feliz

Después de descargarse el programa se fue del laboratorio y 2 semanas después encontró una ciudad donde podía estar

-Por fin encontré un lugar para vivir-Dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí termina el primer capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, comentario critico o bueno sera bienvenido, gracias por leer. Dejen su review y si les gusta agregenla a favorites! :D<strong>


End file.
